


Portcullis

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Emma Swan and Killian Jones have to venture to Cora's castle to retrieve the bean, but they discover there's something there between them on their journey. Basically a very random drabble from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Killian grabbed her hand, pulling her close and pressing her back against the wall. His hand rested at her waist as he leaned against her, keeping her close. From the other end of the narrow corridor the shuffling of boots and metal scraping metal could be heard.

"I think they've passed." Emma whispered, a little more breathless than she'd intended to have been. "You can let me go now." But her words were cut short when she heard guards rushing past again. "Maybe not yet."

"No, not yet." Killian breathed out, his lips just inches away from hers. He had every intention in his mind to lean in and kiss her and focus on something  _other_  than their immediate capture if they couldn't find a way out of the castle.

"Killian, what are you doing?" Emma tried to act irritated by his increasing nearness, but the only thing it seemed to cause was her heart rate to pick up and her skin to burn hot. He was  _really_  close and she could feel his warm breath brushing over her lips.

"We might die."

The blonde's eyes fluttered at his words, "We  _could_." She felt her heart jump as she slid her hands over his shoulders. He was pressed deliciously close to her and she, honestly, wasn't fond of the idea of pulling apart as soon as the coast was clear. "What would you regret if you died right now?"

"Nothing." Killian rasped, his lips meeting hers before she could interject – not that she was going to. No, she wanted this too, they could both see that loud and clear. A shudder ran through him as her fingers toyed with the hair at the base of his hairline, nails scraping across his scalp.

This was no place to get carried away, barely three feet of room between two solid stone walls - a dead end and potentially another dead end. But, everything right up to that point of no return was acceptable. Fingers trailing over curves and seeking out little spots to make the other gasp against their lips. They moved in strangely perfect unison, pushing each other in ways that they hadn't been pushed in a while.

"We… we shouldn't." Emma mumbled as she pulled back for a breath, her eyes unwilling to leave his. She wanted to continue this, to continue indulging in the slow burn of the moment. They'd been leading up to a moment like this since the moment they'd met. The looks they had shared since then had only been the tip of the ice berg.

"Not here at least," Killian smirked; drawing his tongue over his lips, marveling at the taste her lips had left on his. "And let me remind you, it was your idea to come here."

Emma shoved him in the chest, "Well, it's your fault that we nearly got caught. You thought it was an absolutely  _brilliant_  idea to try to steal from Cora's castle."

"No one was here… or at least I thought no one was." He furrowed his brows together, catching her hand in his hold. "I was well prepared to be  _alone_  with you."

"Oh, you planned for this?" Emma rolled her eyes, turning her cheek to him as tried to lean in and kiss her again. "Enough Killian, we've got a magic bean to find."

"I had plans to kiss you since the day we met, lass. Besides, don't play coy with me and claim you'd not thought of it either."

"It crossed my mind _once_." Emma lied; frustrated by that look he was giving her. He read her far too well. "Come on, stop loitering here." She turned her back to him, keeping close to the wall as she walked slowly towards the mouth of the corridor. "I think it's safe." She whispered, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Killian was close behind as she slipped into the wide hall. She looked around, her hand ready to go to her sword if need be.

"This way." Killian nodded his head to the side as he started to slowly move along the corridor. "Keep close, love. We're not going to be able to take on the guards alone."

Emma gave him a sideways glance, her lips betraying her with a smile.  _She'd kissed him_. Maybe it was just simply one of those 'we're going to die, you're the only one around' sort of kisses. But it felt pretty damn like  _something_. "Cora's not actually here is she?"

Killian shook his head, "Not as far as I know. Though  _clearly_  I'm not part of her inner circle anymore. Part of, you know, changing allegiances."

"I still don't trust that you're on my side completely." Emma admitted pressing her lips into a thin line as they turned a corner.

Killian frowned, after  _everything_  he'd done after risking his life for her – she still couldn't trust him? "Love, if I was going to betray I wouldn't be here right now. I would have let the guards snatch you and the ruse would be over."

"I just.." Emma's heart was doing that annoying fluttering thing. "I don't trust  _easily_."

"I'm aware that this doesn't hold much meaning for you, but I don't  _care_  easily. It's been three hundred years since I let anyone in. Congratulations on being the first."

"What?" Emma stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to face him. "What do you mean the first in three hundred years? Are you being serious here?"

"No, Emma I'm  _lying_." He retorted coldly, his blue eyes trained on her. "I just like to tell people I've not been intimate with another person in three hundred years. It really  _boosts_  my image with the ladies." Killian rolled his eyes, walking ahead of her. Why did she have to be so obstinate?

Emma narrowed her eyes, staring at the back of his head. This was  _not_  the time to be having these discussions. They were in danger – the life and death sort of danger. "We'll talk about this after we get the bean."

"Will that be before or after we're reunited with your little band of harpies?" Killian gritted, turning his head just enough to glance back at her. They trusted him even less than Emma did – which was saying something.

"Before." Emma replied, rolling her eyes. He had to be so damned  _dramatic_  about everything. "I'd prefer if we didn't have to discuss the whole  _kiss_  thing in front of them."

"Someone's ashamed." Killian retorted before pressing his finger to his lips, looking back at her with widening eyes. He stepped towards the large door, pressing an ear against the panels. "In here."

Emma wrapped her hand around the hilt of her sword, ready for possible attack as he pushed the door open. They both stepped inside cautiously, looking around. "Where do you think the bean is?"

"I've got it." Hook replied, snatching a small box off of the desk. He lifted the bean by its chain turning around to show it to her. "Now let's get out of here."

"That was  _really_  easy." Emma scrunched her nose, giving him a wary look. "Honestly a few guards chasing us and we were just able to steal the bean back?"

"It's not of any use to her." Killian said bluntly, holding the bean up and studying it. "It's dried up and dead, magic can't exactly make it work. It used to be full of magic and hope and now it's just a useless bean on a chain."

"Then why did we risk our lives for it?"

Killian laughed, slipping the chain over his head, settling the bean beneath his leather doublet. "I know things that Cora doesn't know, love. Surprising as that may seem. I've dealt with magic beans my whole life."

"Care to elaborate as we leave?" Emma shifted her weight anxiously, "Before the guards find us, preferably."

"I'm afraid to say that exiting the way we entered is out of the picture." Killian strode over to the window, opening the shudder and looking out. "Well, it's high but not as high as the beanstalk was. Have you still got the cuff?"

"I haven't taken it off." Emma admitted, rolling up her leather sleeve to show off the black cuff. "So this works on non-beanstalk climbing then?" She asked hesitantly, joining him at the window. There was quite a drop if it didn't work. Straight down onto a rock laden coast line.

"It'll work, love." Killian gently put his hand on her back, rubbing his fingers over her leather coat. "We'll get you bad to your lad in no time."

"Thank you." Emma smiled up at him. To hell with it, she was going to kiss him again. "Just in case." She rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, kissing him with a lot more gusto than she'd expected to let herself. But it was worth it.

 


	2. Two

"So, love, shall we discuss our little  _exchange_  back there?" Killian cocked a brow as they made their way through the thick forest. "Because I'd like to discuss repeating it."

"You're incorrigible." Emma replied shortly, giving him a sideways glance. "What's there to discuss?"

"We kissed, then you kissed me, now I would like to do it again." He drawled out with a smirk, "It's been three hundred years."

Emma stopped in her tracks, "You expect me to believe  _you_  haven't had any action in three hundred years?" She laughed, unable to hold it back. "I must really be acting like I'm gullible or something."

Killian narrowed his eyes, "I've been in Neverland or working in allegiance with women such as Cora and Regina." He scoffed, "I've got no interest in being their  _slaves_." His nose curled up, he was well aware that Regina had had a 'pet' and the very thought of that was sickening and inhumane. Loneliness was bitter but its old friendship was far more honest than forcing someone into submission. Where was the fun in that?

Emma gave him a skeptical look. "You're a pirate."

"I'm also a gentleman, love." Killian replied, a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "But if you refuse to see that I'm not the façade I put on, then this honestly has nowhere to go." He rolled his eyes and started walking again.

"Hook, wait!" Emma stayed put, unmoving.

"What, _Swan_?" He turned around, head first and then body following. "You've been unwilling to trust every word that I've said since the beginning. Perhaps this is where we part our ways?" Killian's eyes swam with unspoken dismay. He tugged the chain that held the bean around his neck, his fingers smoothing over the surface. "Here."

Emma caught the bean as he tossed, her brows creased together in confusion. "What did I say?" She seriously had no idea what she had done that had upset him.

"Your portcullis went down and trapped me beneath its spikes, love." Killian replied coldly, his jaw set hard. "I informed you that for the past three hundred years I've been true to a dead woman's memory and you more or less laughed in my face." Oh, there was no denying that he was hurt now, the roughness of his accent bleeding into his words. "You insinuated that simply because I was a pirate that I did  _all_  of the uncouth practices of piracy."

"I didn't… mean to  _insinuate_  anything!" Emma snapped, at a complete loss for what she was supposed to do in this situation. "I didn't realize we were partaking in heart-to-heart time there,  _Hook_." She clenched her fist tightly around the bean, her eyes trained on his. "Sounded a hell of a lot like a 'oh poor me, I've spent three hundred years unloved, feel sorry for me' spiel."

"Well it  _wasn't_." Hook growled out, his body was trembling in opposition to just standing there. "Shame on me for thinking that I could safely let down my draw bridge for you."

"Enough with the castle allusions, Killian." Emma raised her hand, shaking her head. Their eyes met and she froze.  _Killian_.

Killian licked his lips slowly, tilting his head down so he just barely broke their eye contact. "You said my name."

"I.." Emma swallowed thickly. "I did." Her lips twitched, the presence of a small smile starting to form there. "Killian."

"I'm a broken man, Emma Swan, I'd like it if you didn't crush it any further."

Emma frowned, "I'm just as broken as you are Killian… I can't promise that I won't hurt you, just like you can't promise that you won't hurt me. We're human after all." Her voice caught in her throat as he started to come closer. " _Killian_."

Killian's blue eyes swam with something different now, something primal. Something desperate. "Emma." Was it a question or a statement or a prayer? His fingers cupped the back of her neck, looking down at her. He didn't move – didn't breath as he looked down into her eyes.

Emma released the lip she hadn't realized she'd been chewing on. "Yes." They crashed against each other like the coast and the waves, swept away in the moment of raw unbridled passion. Teeth and tongue fought for authority over the kiss, unable to make the other relinquish the control they claimed from second to second. Emma's nails left crescent moon marks wherever they trailed, digging into his skin and making claim.

Hot kisses were trailed along her jaw and neck, her fingers working desperately at the intricate ties that held his leather doublet all together. There were going to be marks, tender reminders of their less than tender touches. His fingers dug into her hip as he backed her towards the nearest tree, the wind knocked from her lungs at the contact.

She shoved the leather off of his shoulders, hesitating only a second as it caught on his hook before dropping to the forest floor. Ah, so that was how the hook stayed on, the band of leather that ran up along the inside and outside of his arm, attached like a brace around his shoulders. It made sense to her now – but that wasn't what she was there for. "Killian." She breathed out, her lips brushing against his as she cupped his cheeks, looking up into his clouded blue eyes. "I want you."

"The feeling is mutual." He rasped, grinding his arousal against her, reveling in the gasp that escaped her mouth, her breath dancing across his lips.

"Against a tree?" She gritted, trying her best not to vocalize the noises that he was drawing out of her with each rock of his hips. He couldn't possibly be real. She'd never once thought of comparing a man to being sex in and of itself, but Killian was. Sex and leather and an accent that made her far too weak in the knees. "Stop teasing." She tugged sharply at his hair, grinning when he groaned.

"Then undo your trousers, I've only got one hand." He met her eyes, leaning in and catching her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it away as she fumbled between them. He bit down a little harder, releasing it only after she hissed in pain.

"You're going to leave a mark." She glared up at him as she pulled her jeans open and worked them down her hips. Middle of the Enchanted Forest with Captain Hook. Should she be congratulating herself or scorning herself?

"That was my intention." Killian grinned, his eyes skimming down to her newly bared skin, his fingers trailed over the curve of her hip bone, tracing along the line of her underwear. "These need to come off as well unless you want them ripped."

"They're the only pair I have, please don't rip them." Emma almost whimpered when he ran his fingers between her legs and then pulled away. She took the opportunity to slide her underwear off, kicking them off to join her jeans on the forest floor. His eyes burned her skin, she could feel them drinking her in and it only seemed to make her all the more needy.

"Gods Emma." He breathed out, leaning down to kiss her again, dipping his hand between her legs, petting calloused fingers over sensitive skin. Just as he'd hoped, she was just as excited as he was. "What do you want, lover?"

"You." She retorted bluntly, widening her stance. She pressed her hands against his shoulders, her eyes conveying what she wanted him to do. He boosted her up, leaning her back heavily against the tree, as she curled her legs around his waist. " _Killian_."

"Hold on." He muttered against the curve of her neck as he fumbled with the ties of his leather breeches, finally working them open – flesh against flesh. Killian guided himself home with one long thrust, groaning her name against her neck.

This was not how he expected to end his day. In fact, the whole walk back from the castle he envisioned her lecturing him against everything that had happened between them. The kissing – which was the only real thing that happened to them. But now, this was well passed kissing, this was something that seemed inevitable between them and they gave in.

The hunger, the anger, the fury, the passion, the desire. Everything they'd both kept at bay, locked away and hidden from so many others. But they couldn't keep each other out. No matter how much they wish they could. No matter how much they desired their castle walls to be strong and well protected, their defenses were each other. That's why they couldn't keep the other out. You can't keep out what's already inside of you.

Passions broke, leaving them slumped against the tree, Emma gathered up in Killian's arms. "I've left little red marks all over you." He spoke quietly, lazily kissing overtop a red bite mark on her collarbone.

"We got into a fight." She replied, listening to his heartbeat beneath her ear. "Don't go away like everyone else."

"I'd never dream of it, Emma. Even if you drop that damned portcullis on me again I'll be ready for you to let me in again." Killian leaned and kissed her softly, a contrast to the passion and fire they'd just come down from. There was something there – no one could deny it and maybe, just maybe, they'd figure it out together.


End file.
